


November Third

by AshRain



Series: birthday pieces [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, Logic|Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Patton Mentioned, Roman Mentioned, They love each other so much, birthday celebration, soft analogical, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Logan's birthday begins soft and quiet and perfect. He couldn't ask for anything else.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: birthday pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	November Third

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Logan's "birthday" on November 3rd 2019

Sunday morning rose late with the sun, not a single cloud in sight. The soft light filtering through the gap in the curtains woke Logan up at nine in the morning. He squinted at it, the clock on his nightstand and then at the window again before turning his head away again.  


His nose ended up right against the messy mop of curls that had been brushing against his jaw for a while, probably unmoved since they had fallen asleep last night. He took a moment to breathe in the scent of lavender shampoo, laying still in blissful silence until he felt the warm weight at his side shift, starting to stir.

Soft, dry lips pressed lazy kisses against his neck, down to the collarbone where Logan’s oversized sleep shirt had almost slipped off his shoulder.

Logan loved the way Virgil’s voice was all rough and deep and slow with sleepiness when he rasped a “Good morning, Lo” into the crook of his neck.

“Good morning, Virgil” he echoed, pulling his fiance just a bit closer by the waist.

Virgil shifted a tiny bit, tilting his face up to kiss Logan on the lips, just a chaste little thing before he pulled back, face scrunched up in that adorable way he did that Logan loved so much. “God, we probably both have horrible morning breath. No more kisses until after we’ve brushed our teeth.”

“Are you sure, starlight? Can’t you make an exception for your fiance’s birthday?” he flashed a mock pout at Virgil who rolled his eyes but leaned back in regardless, giving him a slightly longer kiss, followed by a “Happy Birthday, Lo. Love you.”

And Logan could barely whisper a quick “I love you too” before they were kissing again, slow and gentle, both of them still waking up and for all that Logan is usually an early riser he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

This, laying with his fiance, warm and comfortable in their shared bed, loved and loving in return, where nothing was wrong, where nothing could hurt them? This must be bliss. Bliss so pure and true, he never wanted to know anything else as long as Virgil felt it as intensely as he did.

His arm slips from around Virgil’s waist and the other giggles as his hand trails over the ticklish skin of his torso until Logan can rest his hand flat over Virgil’s chest to feel the familiar thump thump thump of his heartbeat, strong and steady as it always is.

And he looks into Virgil’s eyes, feeling so full of love and Virgil looks back, smiles that open smile he only ever gives Logan, and joy almost makes his heart burst out of his chest. He could spend the rest of time here if only he could continue holding the love of his life like this.

But he’d never admit it to anyone not currently in this very bedroom. Their friends would know his unfeeling facade to be just that - a facade. And that was a kind of vulnerability he would only ever allow Virgil to see.

“We should get up or we’ll end up late meeting Roman and Patton." Virgil told him after a long while of just laying with each other.

Logan sighed but complied, shivering and cursing as cold air enveloped him as soon as he pushed away the blanket. He immediately wanted to lay down and snuggle back into Virgil’s inviting warmth. The cold never seemed to bother him as much as it did Logan.

No. Instead, Virgil was tiny and filled to the brim with rage that seemed to keep him perfectly warm and comfortable and Logan felt a glimmer of envy about it as he shuffled into the bathroom, the tiles almost freezing his toes off.

Was he being overly dramatic right now? Yes, absolutely. Did he care? No, not at all. Because he was still cold and couldn’t cuddle his fiance anymore. So fuck being reasonable.

\---

While Logan took a shower to help warm him up, Virgil had prepared coffee, just the way they each liked it. They settled onto their couch to drink their beverages, comfortable with the silence between them. But soon enough, their mugs were empty and they had to get ready to leave. Patton and Roman would meet them at their usual cafe for cake, a long standing birthday tradition in their little group.

Logan shivered as they stepped out of the warmth of their home, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. Virgil smiled at him and pried one of his hands back out again as they started walking. He held it in his own, much warmer hand and tucked their linked hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

And suddenly Logan felt much warmer, though he doubted that it was just because of Virgil’s body heat. His suspicion was proven right when he looked over and felt himself blush. Gosh, Virgil was a sight to behold. His hair shone a brilliant purple in the sun’s light and his eyes were bright as he watched some of the early colorful leaves fall from their branches up over their heads.

And when Virgil looked over and met his gaze with a brilliant, happy smile, Logan knew. He knew he could suffer through countless cold days. He knew he could endure the cold tiles and early mornings without coffee.

And he knew, without a shred of doubt, that he would never, not in a lifetime, grow tired of this sight. He could never grow tired of Virgil. And he would make sure to let Virgil know how much he loved him. Every single day until he reached his next birthday and every single day after until there would be no doubt in VIrgil’s mind and even after then he would do it.

_Until the end of my life, stardust _he promised himself silently. And as he returned Virgil’s smile he couldn’t wish for anything else.__

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr @ashrain5 :)


End file.
